


Something About the Malfoys

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Morality, Multi, Sexual Content, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily isn't the sort to let people get away with saying awful things about her. Unless those people happen to be the Malfoys. Written for Day Five of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About the Malfoys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Five of hp_may_madness, with the prompt "Bondage".

Lily had never thought of herself as a submissive woman, but with the Malfoys, that was exactly what she was. She lay on their bed with her wrists tied above her head while they looked down at her.

"Such a pity she's a Mudblood," Narcissa murmured, leaning back against Lucius's body with a delicate sneer. "Or she might have good prospects. She is a lovely thing, when she's all tied up and helpless – and what man wouldn't want a wife who likes to be tied like that?"

"I prefer seeing my wife tie other women," Lucius murmured. He had his arms around her and was unbuttoning her dress while keeping his eyes fixed on Lily. "It's much more of a pleasure, and far less work for me."

"Lazy," Narcissa tutted, but smiled as she shimmied out of her dress, and Lily smiled too. Narcissa was a beautiful woman, slim and willowy and terribly delicate, and Lily could have spent forever just looking at her.

But she didn't get to.

Narcissa straddled her, throwing her head back so her fair hair cascaded down across her pale breasts. Lily let out a little whimper of pleasure and pulled on the ties that bound her wrists to the bedposts.

"Pretty," Lucius commented. He knelt behind Narcissa on the bed, trailing kisses down her neck and guiding her hands to lay on Lily's body. "Isn't she a fine little thing, Cissy? Isn't she lovely, for a Mudblood?"

"She is…" Narcissa murmured, rubbing against Lily's thigh. Her expression was positively enraptured, her body bucking as she rolled her hips. Lucius was pressing her hands against Lily's full breasts and she dug her fingers in, hard enough to leave marks. "And to be bound, at the mercy of Purebloods, is a Mudblood's natural lot in life, after all…"

"Quite so, Cissy, I quite agree."

Lily let her head fall back and moaned – not too loudly; she would be reprimanded if she made too much noise – while Narcissa caressed her and rode her, and Lucius let out a string of pleasurable little whispers, his fingers brushing Lily's body as well.

Lily would not have stood for such things, if other people had been saying them. If Bellatrix Lestrange had called her a Mudblood and told her that her lot in life was to submit to those of higher blood status, Lily would have been disgusted. If Sirius or Andromeda had said it, she would have been offended.

But the Malfoys neither disgusted nor offended her – not when she was in their bed, at least.

She preferred not to think too deeply about what that might mean about her morals.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
